Mad World
by Sabrina-Curtis
Summary: Soda and Pony have been taken from Darry after Dally and Johnny's death. And Sodas having a real hard time and decides its time for a change. Read and review. your reviews determin if I continue or leave as is.


_Ok someone's prolly gonna kill me for this story but I have been home alone all damn day and not one person has bothered to talk to me so I'm taking it out on poor, poor soda. Anywho you all know the song probably so please review and I guess try to enjoy_.  
  
**Sodas POV**  
  
After Dally and Johnny's death the gang has had all sorts of trouble. From no one being able to talk to each other, to the state coming in and splitting up my brothers and me. This all happened a few months ago. Pony was sent to some family still in Tulsa who gave him everything he could ever want. Even if they couldn't afford it. And me? I was sent to a little town called Stillwater. My foster father Rodger is a drunk you beats on me every chance he gets. And my foster mother acts like she belongs in a loony bin. My room is a tiny place that used to be an office and all I have left to remind me of home is a bunch of pictures of the gang scattered about.  
  
**All around me are familiar faces  
  
Worn out places – worn out faces  
  
Bright and early for their daily races  
  
Going nowhere – going nowhere  
  
Their tears are filling up their glasses  
  
No expression – no expression  
  
Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow  
  
No tomorrow – no tomorrow  
**  
That isn't the worst of my problems. I got a letter from Sandy a couple of months ago saying she was pregnant and the baby wasn't mine. When I got the letter I resorted to drinking. The more I drank the less I thought about my problems. And this theory worked for a while until Rodger found out and beat the shit outta me for taking his beer. And if you can believe it my troubles don't stop there. I called home the other day and Steve actually had to ask who it was...My best friend doesn't even recognize my voice anymore.  
  
**And I find it kinda funny, I find it kinda sad  
  
The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had  
  
I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take  
  
When people run in circles it's a very very  
  
mad world mad world  
**  
Rodger made me start school again last month. And since I did I have been picked on, taunted and beaten up for the way I am. If the people at that school were in Tulsa every last one of them would be a soc. And since I wasn't one I end up paying the price. My Foster family forgot my birthday last month. No happy birthday. Not even a good morning Soda...And the same for school, no one remembered or much less cared. That was also the day I got Sandy's letter.  
  
**Children waiting for the day they feel good  
  
Happy birthday – happy birthday  
  
Made to feel the way that every child should  
  
Sit and listen – sit and listen  
  
Went to school and I was very nervous  
  
No one knew me – no one knew me  
  
Hello teacher tell me what's my lesson  
  
Look right through me – look right through me  
**  
There was one good thing about this place...my most recent girlfriend Dana. The way her brown eyes sparkled when she looked at you, or the way she always brushed her light red hair out of her face when she laughed. And her laugh, one of the sweetest things I had ever heard. We started dating about a month after Sandy's letter arrived and for the first time since I left I was happy. She was the first and only person who didn't make me feel like an outcast. We had been getting along great and I started to fall hard for her. She was the only person who could make me feel like Sandy had after we started seriously dating.  
  
**And I find it kinda funny, I find it kinda sad  
  
The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had  
  
I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take  
  
When people run in circles it's a very very  
  
Mad world . . . world  
  
Enlarge your world  
  
Mad world**  
  
Yesterday Dana dumped me. Everything was going great until the captain of the football team came along. One look from him and she dumped me faster than you can say 'bummer'. And this is where I am today, sitting in my old beat up car that spills Carbon Monoxide faster than Two-Bit can drink beer. I hit the button to close the garage door and started the car. I inhaled deeply and leaned back in my seat thinking about the good days as everything started to go black.  
  
_Ok everyone that's it. Please review and maybe...Just maybe I'll continue and make Soda be ok, but I don't know yet depends how many reviews I get. Ta-ta for now!_


End file.
